Slur
is a fictional character in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. She is voiced by Akeno Watanabe in the original version of the series. History Slur is Duo's subordinate, exclusive to the anime, and the last remaining NetNavi of the planet that created Duo. She is Duo's main means of communicating with Earth, and serves as the instigator of conflict throughout Stream. It is she who tests humans for their worthiness to survive her master's judgment; she appears before people and offers them Asteroid Navis, special Navis that may take the appearance of MegaMan's past foes. These Navis boast superior strength and versatility to their Earth counterparts, and in most cases, are immune to conventional methods of dispatch, such as elemental weakness. Slur also provides humans with Dimensional Chips, through which Asteroids may materialize as gigantic versions of themselves in the real world without a Dimensional Area present. While her actions themselves may be interpreted as evil, Slur states Duo is not responsible for Earth's impending erasure - the humans themselves are to blame, for they use the Asteroids for selfish gain. The evil energy cultivated by the Asteroids is sent to Duo's comet, where it awaits usage as the "erasure wave".Rockman EXE Stream Episode #48, 2005 Because she foils Bass' (Forte) attempts to take Duo's power for himself at the beginning of Stream, sending him flying into the depths of the Undernet, the vengeful Navi returns to delete her cruelly with the powers absorbed from Nebula Grey following the events of Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark at the end of the series by impaling her with his arm. Powers and abilities As an extraterrestrial NetNavi, Slur's powers are heightened beyond those of regular Navis and even Duo's Asteroids. She is able to levitate and travel back and forth through the Past Tunnel with speed greater than the norm, and does not require any external assistance in transcending space-time, capable of tearing open portals in the net to take her where she needs to go.Rockman EXE Stream Episode #21, 2005 Her abilities can be exercised from great distances, and have been shown to reach Earth from Duo's comet in space.Rockman EXE Stream Episode #45, 2005 Her defenses are also virtually impenetrable; she survives injuries that would prove fatal to regular Navis, such as a triple Program Advance or sword to the chest. Many of Slur's attacks involve a living form of wiring that sprouts from beneath her sleeves. She is able to shape this wiring into weapons (swords mostly), which instantly take on the appearance and density of the object in question. In addition, she can strangle, bind, or electrocute her victims with these wires, but does not necessarily need to be within close proximity; most of the time, she conjures wires out of thin air. Slur's other ability harnesses the power of her aura. Often, Slur transforms into either a sphere or sliver of light and rams her enemies. She can also concentrate the energy from her aura into concussive bullets projected from the palms of her hands, or create a ring of this same force to cause explosions. References See also *Duo.EXE Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.